staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:55 Dziesięcioro Przykazań - opowieści dla dzieci - Codzienne życie Seta, odc. 3 (A life and Seth situation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Buli - Serenada dla Bulinki, odc. 97 (Aubade a Ciboulette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Smerfy - Bańka kłopotów, odc. 48 (Bubble, buble, smurfs In trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 8 - Dwanaście miesięcy; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Awantura o Basię - odc. 4/12 - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 5/12 - Awantura piąta, czyli rzecz o spisku prawdziwych kobiet - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Świry - odc. 9 (Psych, ep. 9, Forget Me Not) - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo kraj prod.Japonia (2011); STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Komisarz Rex - odc. 2, Kaliber 7, 65 (ep. 2, Calibro 7.65); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Port lotniczy (Airport); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:George Seaton; wyk.:Van Heflin, George Kennedy, Gary Collins, Barbara Hale, Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jacqueline Bisset; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Gwiezdny karnawał Jedynki 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Zlecenie - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2116; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Nabrałem cię Chip, odc. 51 (One - Upsman - Dale); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele (Prince and Me 2: The Royal Wedding); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Catherine Cyran; wyk.:Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Gra o miłość (For Love of the Game); dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Sam Raimi; wyk.:Kevin Costner, John. C. Reilly, Steve Lyons, Kelly Preston, Jena Malone, Brian Cox, JK Simmons; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Wielcy wodzowie - Ryszard Lwie Serce (Warriors - Richard the Lionheart); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Nick Green; wyk.:Leon Ockenden, Harry Lloyd, Steven Waddington, Alice Patten, Stuart Wilson, Donald Sumpter, Andy Lucas, Silas Carson, Daragh O'Malley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Wielcy wodzowie - Attyla (Warriors - Attila the Hun); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Gareth Edwards; wyk.:Kevin Eldon, Big Mick, Rory McCann, Nicholas Boulton, Allen Leech, Michael Maloney, Jonathan Phillips, Ian Barritt, Ian Lindsay, Oliver Cotton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Personel; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Cyklady - perły Morza Egejskiego (Les Cyclades: Tresors de la Greece); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ostoja - odc.49; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 801; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Z ziemi, z powietrza i z morza. Tajemnice zwierzęcych inwazji. - cz. 2 (Super swarm - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Dziewczyna z komputera (Weird science); komedia kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:John Hughes; wyk.:Anthony Michael Hall, Kelly Lebrock, Ilan Mitchel-Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Familiada - odc. 1811; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Piasek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (76); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dwójka w akcji - 24 godziny (Trapped); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Luiz Mandoki; wyk.:Charlize theron, kevin bacon, courtney love; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Jerzy Hoffman, Sławomir Idziak "Bitwa Warszawska 1920", Gael Garcia Bernal - "Mamut", Eric Cantona - "Szukając Erica", Kuba Czekaj); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Złote Berło dla Józefa Wilkonia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Ukąszeni (Bitten); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Harvey Glazer; wyk.:Jason Mewes, Erica Cox, Richard Fitzpatrick, Jordan Madley, Stuart Stone; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Rozmowy kontrolowane; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Fabryka kultury 08:00 Barka 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Pomerania Ethnica Odcinek: 60 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Asseco Prokom Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek 18:30 Kronika 19:00 Arka 19:25 Prosto z lasu Odcinek: 54 19:40 Wędrówki po regionie Odcinek: 19 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Blok ekskluzywny nd; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:26 Rajd Dakar - 2011 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:30 Conrad Drzewiecki - tancerz i choreograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Listy gończe odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:17 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:29 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:13 Elementarz mam - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 03:25 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 03:37 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:50 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:02 Elementarz mam - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany odc. 6 07:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia - serial animowany odc. 6 08:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - serial animowany odc. 14 08:45 Gumisie - serial animowany odc. 13 09:15 Gumisie - serial animowany odc. 14 09:45 Kacze opowieści - serial animowany odc. 53 10:15 Kacze opowieści - serial animowany odc. 54 10:45 Jak długo jeszcze? - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, John C. McGinley, Aleisha Allen USA/Kanada 2007 12:35 Kochaś - komedia reż. Joan Micklin Silver, wyk. Carrie Fisher, Kim Miyori, Kirstie Alley, Patrick Dempsey USA 1989 14:35 Zmowa pierwszych żon - komedia reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn, Diane Keaton, Sarah Jessica Parker USA 1996 16:45 Rodzina Zastępcza: Zjazd - serial komediowy odc. 274 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 1999 17:45 7420 milion od zaraz - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Okaz zdrowia - serial komediowy odc. 207 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 133 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 134 USA 2006 22:00 Kości 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 29 USA 2005 23:00 Instynkt mordercy - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 00:00 Orły w akcji - film sensacyjny reż. Corey Yuen, wyk. Shannon Lee, Michael Wong, Jordan Chan, Anita Yuen Hongkong 1998 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11:25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:25 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 13:30 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Gremliny 2 - horror komediowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Zach Galligan, Phoebe Cates, John Glover, Robert Prosky USA 1990 17:25 Hela w opałach: Przedszkole dla Jasia - serial komediowy odc. 47 Polska 2006 18:00 Ugotowani - reality show odc. 3 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Tsunami - film katastroficzny reż. Winfried Oelsner, wyk. Kristian Kiehling, Anja Knauer, Dan van Husen, Ingo Naujoks Niemcy 2005 22:10 Dr House 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 23:10 Naznaczony: Sprawy niedokończone - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Maciej Odoliński, Polska 2009 00:10 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 USA 2003 01:20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Gremliny 2 - horror komediowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Zach Galligan, Phoebe Cates, John Glover, Robert Prosky USA 1990 04:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:05 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 05:55 Mecz życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 08:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 174 09:05 Rodzina Addamsów: Spotkanie po latach - komedia reż. Dave Payne, wyk. Tim Curry, Daryl Hannah, Ed Begley jr, Ray Walston, Kevin McCarthy, Estelle Harris, Alice Ghostley USA 1998 11:00 Galileo Extra: Życie na krawędzi - program popularnonaukowy odc. 2 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Allegra - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Plusliga kobiet: Atom Trefl Sopot - Bank PBS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 16:55 Życiowe role gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:25 Życiowe role gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 17:55 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. reż. James Younger, wyk. William Hootkins, Cheryl Lawson USA 2004 19:00 Galileo Extra - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Spryciarz - komedia reż. Roger Christian, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Vincent Kartheiser, Brenda Fricker, Bradley Whitford, Matt Craven, Annabelle Gurwitch, Katie Stuart USA 1997 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2006 00:00 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 00:30 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 01:00 Cień - film przygodowy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Penelope Ann Miller, John Lone, Peter Boyle USA 1994 03:10 mała Czarna - talk show 03:55 VIP - program kulturalny 04:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:45 Misja Martyna: Mongolia, czyli dogonić zwycięzcę - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj: Kurczak z Bresse - magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Mango - telezakupy 09:05 Frasier 11 - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 09:35 Frasier 11 - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville V - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2001 11:05 Napoleon - film familijny reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Australia 1995 12:40 Chuck 3 - serial sensacyjno-komediowy odc. 16 USA 2007 13:40 Agenci NCIS 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 14:35 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 15:30 Obywatele Prezydenci - komedia reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Jack Lemmon, James Garner, Dan Aykroyd, John Heard USA 1996 17:35 Columbo 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 ost. USA 1989 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2006 20:05 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Mel Gibson, Michelle Pfeiffer, Kurt Russell, Raul Julia USA 1988 22:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2005 23:30 Dowody zbrodni 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 00:30 Dowody zbrodni 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 01:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Pracujące zwierzaki - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3 08:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy Obóz - serial animowany odc. 35 10:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 35 10:30 Junior TV: Jetsonowie - serial animowany odc. 22 11:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany odc. 8 12:30 Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek - film animowany reż. Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, wyk. Mel Blanc, Arthur Q. Bryan, June Foray USA 1982 14:00 Mali hakerzy - film familijny reż. Christian E. Christiansen, wyk. Frederik Ludvig Mansa, Sophus Emil Lokkegaard, Emilie Lovenstein Vegeberg, Simon Maagaard Holm Dania 2009 16:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni - film fantasy odc. 1/2 reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Colm Meaney, Roger Daltrey Niemcy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 19:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany odc. 10 20:00 Taśmy grozy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2008 21:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 22:00 Podniebny horror - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 USA 2003 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 00:00 Medium 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2005 01:00 Morderstwo prawie pewne - film kryminalny reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Janine Theriault USA 1999 03:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1604; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Plebania - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 2 - Wybuch (Skola Na Vysluni 0dc. 2 - Vybuch); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 1/7* - W walce z infamisem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Flesz historii - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 S jak szpieg - Przypadki pewnego radiotelegrafisty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Józefa Sebastiana Pelczara w Rzeszowie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Wszystkiego najlepszego czyli cnoty i zalety cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (16) gość: Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - J.T.Stanisławski, J.Pietrzak, J.Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1111* - Następca Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 9 - Anna Karczmarczyk i Adrian Żuchewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 789; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 301; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 302; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 3 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Robert Skolimowski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Szansa na Sukces - Mieczysław Szcześniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Królowa Bona - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zmowa z zegarem - koncert Andrzeja Sikorowskiego cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 789; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 3 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 7* - Wielkanoc 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Wojna światów - następne stulecie; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12